Sudbury Bye-Bye
Sudbury Bye-Bye is an episode of the Canadian Boys TV series. Premise After three years living on Maple Avenue, Sudbury has found a home of his own. While his departure is met with much sadness, it is also met with joy at him finally having a proper place to call his. Plot While having their breakfast, seemingly from out of the blue, Sudbury announces that he's moving away. A great shock arises from his housemates, some gasping, some looking concerned, and one even crying. Sudbury tries to calm the fray down by explaining that he's finally found a house which he can call his own, which means he no longer has to share with thirteen other people. But Winnipeg is greatly distraught by Sudbury leaving, since he was the only one who really comforted or even cared for him. The day is spent identifying and packing Sudbury's possessions, with each housemate contributing various degrees of effort. Calgary willingly moves some of the boxes downstairs, but Winnipeg would rather play in them and make them into toy houses. Vancouver just wants to lay down, but Victoria gently coaxes him into helping Sudbury pack. And today just had to be an itching day for him, because a new itch pinches at his scalp every five minutes, and he has to keep dropping the boxes so he can scratch it. Victoria reckons it's because of the stress triggered by Sudbury's moving. Sudbury writes up an inventory, ticking each item off the list while he and the others review the contents of each box. They write labels onto them with a permanent marker, stuff some with thick bubble wrap to protect fragile objects, and securely tape them up. When the relocation van rumbles up outside the door, it's now time for Sudbury to say goodbye for real. His housemates all gather on their doorstep, all feeling upset at seeing their friend go away, but also delighted that he will get to experience the joy of having his own house. Sudbury gives each of his soon-to-be former housemates a personalized send-off each, with some even allowing him to kiss them lightly on the cheek. Winnipeg's tears well up again, spilling over as Sudbury strokes and nuzzles his head. He sobs that now he won't have anyone to comfort him, but Sudbury assures him that whenever he needs it, someone will always be there. The van drivers bring every one of Sudbury's boxes out of the house and into the back of the truck, with everybody helping them get inside. Victoria has become somewhat annoyed by Vancouver constantly scratching his head, and she tells him that he'll need to give his hair a good wash once he's done with Sudbury's move. Vancouver rather ruefully agrees, scratching another itch. With all his belongings on the truck, Sudbury phones for a taxi to drive him to his new home, giving them the address which he has jotted down on a sticky note. He uses the time waiting to have one last small chat with his old housemates, who wonder how they're going to keep in touch after he's moved into the new place. Sudbury says they can always talk over the webcam or on their phones, or just good old meetups downtown every now and then. Sudbury's taxi pulls up, and he gives a final goodbye to his old friends as he clambers inside and gives his new address to the driver. He lowers the window down and waves to them, and they wave back in unison, keeping their eyes closely on Sudbury as the taxi drives away down the length of the avenue. With Sudbury gone, everybody returns inside, murmuring amongst themselves, a void having been freed up in his newfound absence. A few days later, Sudbury calls his former housemates via webcam, where they catch a glimpse of his new sitting room. They're more than overjoyed to see him again, and he even takes them on a camera tour of his new house should they ever want to visit him there. Everybody gathers around the webcam, excitedly watching Sudbury act like a real estate agent, the emptiness left by his departure filled back up simply from his appearance. Characters * Sudbury * Calgary * Charlottetown * Edmonton * Montreal * Quebec * Regina * Saint John * Saskatoon * Toronto * Vancouver * Victoria * Winnipeg * Winnipegosis Category:Canadian Boys episodes